cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invasion
The Invasion is the second episode of series one and it was first broadcast on Febuary 15th 2011. Synopsis Nobody in the Sparticle tribe can cook and they're desperate not to waste food but that could be about to change. Meanwhile Callum is out to get the city hotel from his base in the hotels underground carpark. Plot The episode starts with a quick view of the city, filled with the noise of car alarms. Meanwhile Reese is trying to find out about the Sparticle Project but without the internet, phone, TV or parents she has little sucsess with her research. Down in the kitchen the most of the tribe are trying to cook with little sucsess including burning bread in an attempt to make pancakes. Back in recpetion Liam spots Kat who has come back and persuades Reese to let Kat in but Sadiq catches them and Liam decides to leave if Kat isn't aloud into the tribe. Kat is aloud inside the hotel to pick up Liam and admires the triangle shape where the stairs are and explains a sparticle and states her dad is Henry Barker but has no effect on Sadiq. Frankie comes in and complains about the pancakes and Reese pleads to let Kat in. Sadiq agrees but only for her cooking and laundry skills. Kat leaves with Liam and Reese tries to tell Sadiq the importance of the Sparticle project. Outside, Kat meets Callum who asks her to come and see his tribe and then leads her to the City Hotels underground car park, many of the members skating or cycling. While Liam goes to get a hot dog, Callum asks Kat to be the deputy of his gang. Meanwhile, in the City Hotel kitchen, Reese tries to tell Sadiq about the Sparticle project but is interrupted by the phone as someone is ringing from inside the hotel. Everyone but Reese heads up to Room 35 while Reese finds out about a Sparticle Project exhabition at the library in a newspaper. In the Room 35 they discover a girl, called Holly in the room rather than a woman and she is then told about the disappearance and soon after Jordan spots Calum, Sadiq wants everyone to check all the doors are locked, leaving Holly alone in her room. Meanwhile, in the carpark Callum and Lemonhead head discuss plans for getting into the City Hotel from the car park but it only leaves Callum annoyed while Reese heads down the lift into the carpark. Reese stumbles upon Calum who questions Reese before she heads off. Callum then tips off Kat who is fixing bikes, about Reese and she heads off to the Library on a bike. Back in the main hotel building, Sadiq is worrying about Reese until Tia realizes the lift swipecard is missing. Kat ends up following Reese to the Library. Reese meanwhile has a look at some photos of the exhibition before creeping and looking around anxiously before running off. Kat follows her inside to the library and sees Reese running around, seemingly dodging something. It switches to a view of adults who Reese can see. But from Kats point of view it looks like shes dodging things that aren't there. Kat eventually taps Reese and holds her arm. Kat asks why she was doing it and convinces Reese to talk. It cuts to the exhibition where Kat is explaining Sparticles and dimensions to Reese. Reese admits to Kat she thinks she saw the adults to which Kat dismisses but starts to believe but isn't completely sure. Reese describes a mother she saw before they head back to the books. Kat then finds the womans library card and shoes. Kat leaves when Reese refuses to recreate what she saw but they later head back together to the City Hotel. Reese and Kat go back to the carpark and invites Kat and Liam into the hotel. In the hotel Sadiq, Tia, Jeffrey and Jordan with water squirters to squirt Callum but end up squirting Kat and Liam. Reese emerges, completely dry and walks away out of the lift. Kat and Liam are given towels and Reese apolagizes for leaving without saying so. Reese decides not tell everyone else what she found. Kat then notices Callum with a bleeding arm but Sadiq refuses to let him in, Reese thinks the coast is clear but unbeknowest to her Callums gang are hiding behind some bins. Kat goes outside to tend to his wound, which turns out to be fake, the blood, being ketchup. The gang proceed to launch their attack and the tribe goes to hide with Kat just realizing what shes done. Callum then swings a bat on some items on the recpetion desk but the tribe launches all sorts of cooking mishaps from earlier on in the episode such as burnt food. Callums gang then leave but Callum remains, wanting to fight Sadiq. Callum pins him down on the floor. Kat then uses angles and trigectories to throw a ball to defeat Callum and shortly after he leaves the fire alarm starts beeping but it turns out Holly has cooked them a meal as it turns out she can cook but Reese reminds Sadiq to say thanks to Kat for stopping Callum. Kat is outside, with Liam and doesn't know what to do but then Sadiq comes outside and invites Kat and Liam to join his tribe. The episode ends with Reese reading a book before saying that if they keep looking for the kids, that the kids will keep looking for the adults. Trivia *First appearance of Holly. *Sadiq makes a sexist remark when he says early on in the episode that he'll only invite Kat in to do their laundry and cooking. Errors * Reese is unable to use the Internet in this episode. This is forgotten after this episode which shows the Internet working fine. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes